


Kink Case File I-1

by SEALCommander_M_Stark



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brother/Sister Incest, Danny is 17, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Mary is 16, Multi, Multiple Relationships, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, READ NOTES, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, finding out, steve is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEALCommander_M_Stark/pseuds/SEALCommander_M_Stark
Summary: Steve loves Mary...maybe a bit more than he should. He knows that he's not supposed to but he can't stop...and Mary doesn't want to either.They also happen to develop crushes on the new transfer student Danny Williams.They come up with a plan where they both seduce him, but that plan goes awry when Danny catches them in a compromising position which isn't anywhere close to the norm.





	1. At the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> In this Steve and Danny are 17 with Mary being just a year younger at 16. 
> 
> The age of consent in Hawaii is 16 but the Underage tag is still in place. 
> 
> If you've clicked proceed then you are aware of the rating. Have you also read the tags? Yes, I am going full Lannister and it's fully blooded sibling incest. The tags were your first warning, and this is your last warning. If you continue then you know what you're reading and if you still do, I hope you enjoy!

"Have you seen him? The new kid?" Mary asked. 

"I have. So have you." Steve replied as he stole a fry from her plate. 

She tried to slap it away but failed and Steve stole another fry. 

"No, I mean...have you _seen_ him? In the locker room." She said giving him a pointed look. 

Steve blushed a bit before biting his lip and giving her a shy nod. 

Mary squealed and jumped a bit on the couch as she shook him a bit. "And? I mean I've seen him in those basketball trunks when he played in gym but...it could be the way the shorts shifted in the wind."

"It's not the wind. He's...he's pretty fucking huge, Mar. He's hung and hairy and it's thick and I just wanted to trace the vein and... _fuck_." He groaned as he cupped his crotch. Mary's hand joined his and she took over stroking him while his hand ventured off into her shorts. "Are you wet thinking about him?" 

"About him...and you. You sucking him...him licking my pussy while you fuck him...yeah, I think I'm wet for him, you could say." She told him with a smirk before she climbed onto his lap. He captured her lips with a kiss before he pushed her off and frowned at her. 

"Mary...dad will be back. We can't. Not right now." They had to be careful. Be very vigilant. They were playing a very dangerous game, and as much as he loved his sister...in every way of the word, he knew the real world would be cruel to her. He could take it. He would take every hit and blow possible, but he would protect Mary at all cost. Even if it meant they have to live their sin in secret. 

She pouted and sat back in her place. "Fine. But leave your door unlocked. I want what's mine."

The look in her eyes was heated. There wasn't any way Steve could resist, and he didn't. So long as they're careful. The rest of the evening was spent eating their Chinese take-out in front of the television as they talked about the new exchange student. Danny had been the talk of the school. Transferred in the middle of the fall semester, kept mostly to himself, wouldn't join any clubs or sports. Walked around angry and seemingly ready to fight the world...

He's been in trouble once before already, but that was because he was standing up for someone else. Danny didn't seem too eager to befriend anyone. When people talked to him he answered but it was clear that he was keeping a distance...and that only made him more mysterious and desired. 

Not just by the girls. Steve had been a little jealous of him at first, but as he kept observing Danny to try and find faults that he could present to Mary, he realized far too late that he himself had gained a crush on the mainlander. 

And he wasn't the only one. Steve wasn't out or ready to admit to anyone other than his sister(and maybe Danny) that he was into guys. Or at least Danny. He tried to see if other guys attracted him too but he couldn't focus on anyone else too long. He'd be comparing them to Danny anyway. He wanted to be a lot smoother than some of the others guys. Whether openly gay or not, a lot of the men who wanted Danny tried to get his attention during gym where they would try to anger him and make Danny press his whole front of his body against their back as they're slammed into the wall. Or try to block him while playing basketball or get him to play football and hope Danny tackles you. 

There were a lot of pervs in the locker room...and Steve was one of them. Not as openly creepy...he hoped. But he'd gotten a damn good view of Danny showering. He was so comfortable in his own body, Steve was sure Danny teased all of his admirers on purpose. Or maybe he just didn't care. If that were the case, Steve envied him. Because Steve cared a lot about how people saw him. He had to maintain the image of the perfect firstborn son. Strong, masculine, and dominant.

Even if what he's wanted for the past month was to have Danny fuck him into oblivion. 

He and Mary began to conduct a plan that would make Danny noticed both of them. They would go to him together and alone. Wear him down until he gives in and begins to realize how amazing they are. Mary was more flirty, she was socially allowed to do more on that front. Steve could see how Danny was falling for her. The way she'd smile at him, tease him, and tempt him. 

Steve's sure Danny assumes Steve's closeness is his overprotective brother senses, and in part they are. He had to be more careful, more reserved...but he also wasn't very subtle with looks and touches either. Especially those in the locker room. He knew he himself wasn't small and that his body was something to look at. He knew he was well-liked and popular...if he was a normal boy he'd probably be dating the cheerleader and be planning his future based on how to make her a proper wife. But he wasn't normal. He was a sinful pervert who seduced his baby sister as both of them fell in love with a blond man they intended to share. 

They piqued his curiosity but their plan fell apart one day. 

Their father had a case that had him going off the island to go and interview someone. Mary and Steve decided to enjoy a very nice day in the back of the house, on their private beach. They've swum together and naked since they were little, and never found the need to change that tradition. Even as they got older. Of course, when they were with others, like with friends or family, they would have their swim clothes. But they assumed they'd be alone...it was so hot, most people tended to stay inside or head to the public beach to surf. 

But today...today they thought they were alone. They'd been swimming for almost an hour before Steve followed Mary onto the beach. They rolled around, laughing and hugging, kissing hungrily and eagerly. Mary climbed on Steve's lap and with very little struggle, almost out of habit and practice, Steve slipped into her hot, tight pussy, making Mary arch and moan and squirm on his lap. She was having the time of her life, moaning Steve's name...until she saw him. 

"Danny...." 

Steve's hands gripped her hips as he thrusted harder and faster, chuckling a bit, "Almost baby...he's almost ours." 

She had hoped Steve's promise would come true, but she slapped his shoulders, eyes widening with a bit of panic as she shook her head. "No! Danny!" 

Steve stopped at her tone of voice and craned his neck. He cursed under his breath as he saw Danny's retreating form. He let go of Mary's hips and let him get up before following suit. They ran into the house and tried to grab something to cover them both before heading to the front. Looking through the windows they saw Danny speed away in his car. The siblings shared a look. 

Fuck. This was not how it was supposed to go. 


	2. The Messy Middle Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Mary try to find Danny and do damage control...and try to keep their plan from going completely to shit.

Steve and Mary weren't obsessed with Danny enough to know his phone or address. Which, in hindsight, was a mistake on their part. Even if mentally, part of Steve's brain told him it was okay because that meant they hadn't crossed that particular creep factor. Still, they spent the day with dread and panic. Steve did his best to soothe and calm Mary's worries and tried to ignore his own. 

The next day, Mary and Steve work up extra early(if they managed to sleep at all) and headed off to school once it was an acceptable hour. Still, they were the first people there. Steve parked on the street so his car wouldn't stick out too much, and he and Mary split up and tried to find Danny. They did at least know his schedule so they knew which entrances made more sense for him to come into. 

As the hour to first period drew closer, there wasn't any sign of Danny that either sibling could see. When the bell rang, Mary found Steve in the hall and told him she hadn't any luck. 

"We'll keep an eye out for him. I have a free period third period with him. If he's here...I'll talk to him." Steve told her. 

"And if he's not here?" Mary asked with concern. 

Steve looked a little lost, "I'll figure out his home address and skip lunch and see if I can find him. Everything's gonna be okay." 

Mary only nodded before heading off to class. She couldn't remember a single thing said to her by anyone, as she tried not to let panic take over. She trusted Steve to handle things, but she didn't want him to deal with it alone. They were a couple...even if no one knew. They had to deal with things about them together. Especially something like this. But outside of the bedroom and the safety of their house and property, Steve was in charge and she listened to him. 

Steve waited as patiently as he could for his free period to arrive. Eyes constantly on the lookout for Danny, and even asking his classmates if they've seen him today. 

"Chin! Hey uh...you have second period with Danny, right?" Steve asked as he caught up with his friend. 

"I do yeah, but he wasn't here today. Haven't seen him either. Our lockers are near enough and I usually see him in the morning. Must be sick or something." Chin replied. At the look on Steve's face, he asked, "Why? What he do? Flirt with Mary or something?" 

Steve did his best to control his face. Mary had been flirting with Danny more openly and it wasn't hard for others to notice. Especially Chin who was a close friend of theirs. He knew how protective Chin was of Mary as well, which Steve normally appreciated, but right now it wasn't something he wanted to include. 

"No. Uh...he might have heard me say something. So he's not very keen any more and Mary's upset." Steve had to begin to sow some seeds. The availability of Mary's public relationship with Danny, Steve's slow acceptance of it, and a cover that would hopefully still work out in their favor in the end. 

Chin seems to accept it and smirks, "Finally caved in? Guess you can't keep her from dating forever."

"Guess not. I like Danny." Which was more honest than he could ever admit. "And I might have screwed it up. So I have to fix it." 

"Sorry man. I haven't seen him. Guess he took the day off." Chin told him and patted his shoulder. "But I hear he got a job at the car garage by the beach. You might find him there after school." 

"Thanks, buddy!" Steve said as he stalked off. He knew where that garage was and was already planning on how to get there and where to park so he wouldn't be noticed by any of the HPD who might report him to his father. 

* * *

He found Danny at the garage and thankfully he was alone. Steve did note there were other people around, but Danny was closed off and working on a car solo. 

"Hey." The moment the word left his lips, Steve wondered if it was the right thing to say. What _was_ the right thing to say in this situation? He had no prepared speech. Between him and Mary, she was better at words than he was. Should he have been more dominant and demanding rather than gentle and unsure? No. Because this was Danny. The guy who he was befriending before this, after falling for him kinda hard. The guy he wanted to be real with and not the football player-good oldest son-charade he plays to help hide his true nature. 

For a moment he wasn't sure if he even spoke at all. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Danny hadn't looked up or stopped working, he'd only paused but was now continuing. 

"Danny. I...you weren't in school." He wasn't sure if he spoke with any more certainty than before but he knew he was heard this time. 

Danny shrugged but still didn't look up at Steve. "Busy with work." 

"You've had a pretty good attendance record before. It's a school day. You're supposed to be in class."

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class?" Danny shot back. He looked up now, as he stood his full height even though he was still shorter than Steve. He was wearing a mechanic uniform halfway, with a white tank top, grease spots here and there. It was...distracting. Or it would be if Steve's guilt and fear of being seen as a disgusting pervert weren't on the verge of coming true, and by someone he was falling for. 

"I came to look for you. We need to talk." Steve said a bit more strictly. Falling a bit more into the persona he acts out in public; strong. He can't fail this. If not for his own feelings but because he couldn't let Mary get hurt in any of this. 

Danny scoffed, "I don't think there's anything to say." 

"There's plenty." Steve urged and looked up and around. He could see that one of Danny's possible bosses has noticed him and was keeping an eye on him and Danny. "Can we go talk somewhere in private?"

"Look McGarrett. I don't care what I saw. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're afraid of. I ain't got anyone to tell anyway. What you do on your own time is your business. Now leave me to mine." Danny told him before getting back to work. 

Steve wanted to stay an argue, but one of the senior mechanics came up to them. 

"Everything okay here Williams?" 

"Yes, sir. Classmate of mine wanted to see what our rates were for a tune-up for his car. He's got what he needs and will be on his way." Danny replied while giving Steve a very telling look. 

Not given much of a chance, Steve makes his leave. 

* * *

"What do you think he meant?" Mary asked Steve when they got him and he told her what happened. 

Steve sighed and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did he seem...mad?" She asked timidly. Steve could read it in her face that she really meant 'disgusted'. He had the same worries but looking back on it...

"A bit. Not disgusted, but upset." Steve told her. 

Surprise and relief were clear, but then confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"He was Danny. Angry at the world. The more we tried to get along with him, the less angry he became. But when I saw him at the garage it was like back when we first met. I think we were getting to him, Mar." 

"He didn't want to talk to you."

"True but think about it. This...as much as I don't regret our love, it's not something someone is used to. We were both going after Danny. That was _our_ plan. Danny had no idea. He was falling for us both, we both knew it. I mean deep down we all knew he'd be dating you publically and then back here...we'd all be...ya know. But in Danny's mind..."

"He'd date me and jack off to thoughts of you." She stated as it clicked in her mind. "So he thinks we were just playing games with him. And us being together kinda shattered his dreams." 

"I think so?" Steve wasn't 100% sure that wasn't just his wishful thinking. "But he wasn't disgusted."

"What do we do now?" 

"We have to get him to talk to us. Or rather, make him listen to our whole side. What we wanted...what we still want. And see if there's a way he can accept it." 

"And if he doesn't?" Mary asked. 

"Then we work out a way to make sure he at least doesn't rat us out." 

* * *

Danny doesn't come to school for the rest of the week. People have begun to notice and rumors begin to fly. Some claim that he's gone back to Jersey, others claim he's joined a gang. Steve and Mary keep their ears open for anything they might have to worry about in case Danny's told anyone about them. But nothing. 

On Friday, Steve was driving them back home when Mary spotted Danny walking down the block. It was raining and the blond already looked soaked. Steve pulled up to the side and Mary rolled down the window. "Get in, we'll give you a ride."

"That's okay," Danny said and kept walking. 

Steve cruised to his speed as Mary tried to talk him into it. 

"Danny. Even if you're heading home or going to work, it's more than a bit of a hike. We just want to be nice. Get in." 

The blond stopped and looked at the siblings in the car, looked up at the sky, cursed to whatever deity he believed in, before getting in the back of the car with a frown. 

Steve adjusted the heat in the car. Even with Hawaiian weather, because of the rain, he wanted to make sure that Danny was comfortable. "Heading to work or home?" 

"Uh...you could just drop me off at the shopping center if it's not a problem," Danny replied as he looked out the window. 

"Ya sure?" Steve asked, pulling away from the sidewalk. 

Danny nodded. "Greg closed the garage for the weekend cos he's going to the mainland for a friend's wedding. And my mom's probably home with her boyfriend and I'd rather not be there." 

"Well...you can come stay with us if you want," Mary said. Steve looked at her with a bit of a panicked look. Mary was always more direct...in these situations she seemed to have the liberty to. Steve had to be more careful when he spoke about his feelings and desires. Being the younger child and used to her liberties, she dismissed Steve's worries and looked at Danny expectantly. 

"I...I don't think it's a good idea." Danny said. 

"Why not?" Mary challenged him. Danny was looking for a reply but couldn't find one. "Because you walked in on us? If that had bothered you, you would have spread it out already. You would have made us a scandal that Honolulu would never forget."

"Mary." Steve tried to warn her to be more careful with her words. 

"I wouldn't do that," Danny told them. 

"We know. And we're grateful." Steve replied. 

"But you're kinda mad at us because you think we've been playing with you," Mary stated. 

"I-...it's...it's complicated." Danny stuttered. 

"Only because we're making it. Look, what you saw...it happens. Cos I love Steve and he loves me." 

Danny wasn't looking at either of them, "It's not my place to judge or care. I just...I don't appreciate you guys flirting with me as some sick game..." 

"We weren't playing," Steve said as he tried to look into Danny's eyes through the rearview mirror. 

"We're not stupid to how life works. And then you came into our lives and you attracted both of us. We got to know you...we were falling for you. We were planning it all out!" 

Danny looked up with furrowed eyebrows. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"We were going to make sure you fell for both of us. To feel strong feelings for both and then figure out how to spring it on you that you didn't have to choose cos you could have us both." Mary explained. 

"That's not how this works. Life is so much messier than that and...and...I'm not...I'm not even sure if I'll be staying on the island anyway. The rest of my family is in Jersey...I...I planned to go back..." 

"But if those weren't issues...If society and the world did work this way...if you didn't have to go back to Jersey...would you..want?" 

"...you can drop me off here," Danny said and didn't wait for a response. He got out of the car and all but ran off. 

* * *

"Hi, how can I help you?" 

Danny hadn't thought this through and he hadn't expected to see anyone at the door that wasn't the siblings. 

"You okay son?" John asked. 

"Uh...yes! Uh sorry. I uh...is Steve here?" He didn't want to raise any alarms. A protective father might be wary if he asked for Mary, so asking for Steve was the safer bet. 

"I think so. Who should I say is asking for him?" 

"Danny. Williams. Danny Williams, sir." 

"Come on in, he should be in his room," John said as he let Danny in. 

The blond felt beyond nervous. 

"Danny?"

"Ah, Mary. Steve's friend came to visit. Can you show him to his room? I gotta get going. I'll try to make it back for dinner, but if not don't wait for me." John says as he grabs his things and heads to the door. 

"Bye dad!" Once he was gone, she turned to Danny with a smile. "You're here."

"I...I am. I uh...I wanted to talk to you. And Steve. I uh...I...I think I do. Want. I think I do want." 

Mary smiled brightly as she grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him towards Steve's room. 


	3. The Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to finish, so I'm very sorry for the wait!

Mary leads Danny by his hand to Steve's room. She doesn't even knock, which Steve is used to so he wasn't shocked about her barging in. He was however shocked about who she brought with her.

"Danny? What...what are you...is dad still here?" Steve asked Mary, panic clear in his voice. 

"He left for work. He said he'll try to make dinner but we shouldn't wait for him." Mary echoed her father's parting words. 

"I don't plan to stay that long." Danny piped in. 

Mary frowned at that, still holding on to his hand. "But I thought you said-"

"I meant that," Danny added quickly. 

"What did you say?" Steve asked him, demanded really, even though that panic from earlier hadn't left him. 

Danny pulled Mary more into the room and closed Steve's door even if they were all alone in the house. Mary went to join Steve by his bed as they watched Danny pace back and forth for a bit. Mary grabbed Steve's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze to tell him that this wasn't bad. He believed her, but he still felt apprehensive. 

Finally, Danny stopped and looked at them both. "I've thought about it. Hell, both of you have been on my mind for a while now, I won't lie about that. Thinking about how sexy and kind and amazing both of you are." He paused and blushed. "Before I caught you guys I...I did feel guilty cos I thought of you both. It's why I didn't ask Mary out sooner."

"That's okay...we understand," Mary answered. 

"What did you say earlier? What are you doing here, Danny?" Steve needed to know. He needed to hear Danny say the words out loud before he dared to believe them. 

"I want. If...If it's still on the table. I want you both. I want to be part of this." Danny answered shyly, looking at his feet. 

Steve swallowed thickly, not believing he just heard those words. "Are you...you said you've thought about us before. But...after? Have you really thought about what we want to add you to? Cos it's not just me or Mary at separate times and days."

"Steve and I are a packaged deal," Mary added with an affirmed nod. "I told you, I love Steve and he loves me. We're able to love more than what society tells us we're allowed. And if you let us...we can love you too." 

"I get that! I do. And at first, I thought there was something wrong with me...cos I...thinking about you two...it wasn't...I mean it's...hot. I felt kinda heartbroken when I thought that you guys were just playing with me. But at night, I kept going back to what I saw and I uh...well..." Danny looked anywhere but at the siblings as he stumbled through his confession. 

Mary smirked and offered Danny some sympathy. "We think about you too when we're uh...having fun." 

Danny smiled a bit and then straightened as he collected his nerve. "I want to be part of this. My life has...it's been flipped upside down and everything I thought I knew or understood doesn't make sense anymore. I want the world to make sense again...and weirdly enough, it's when I'm around you guys that I feel that. You guys know that I don't really have any friends here. That I'm basically passing time until I can get back home..."

Steve and Mary nodded, even if they didn't like that idea very much. 

"I don't know what the future brings. But I know I have strong feelings for you...both of you. I'm not good at not feeling and I...I want to feel again." Danny admitted with a lot more honesty than Steve or even Danny himself expected. 

Mary reached over and pulled Danny closer, cupped his face and kissed him. "We can do that." 

"I...I've never been with two people at the same time before. This is...new." Danny mumbled. 

"It's all a bit...odd, at first. But we're gentle." Steve reassured him as he grabbed one of Danny's hands and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Unless you want it a bit rough. Which can be fun." Mary added with a smirk. 

Danny blushed but returned the smile for a moment. A frown came back on as he cleared his throat. "I can't stay. Tonight, that is."

"Why not?" Mary asked with a frown. 

"We really aren't prepared," Steve told her gently but looked at Danny for reassurance. 

"Exactly that. I know we have to be careful. And there are things we should probably talk about in length...and we can't do that on a drop-in." 

"At least stay for dinner," Mary asked. 

"I promised my mom I'd come back soon," Danny told her. His relationship with his mother has been rocky since they came to the island, but he still loved her and hated adding troubles to her life. He was doing his best to accept her and his father's separation and think of her as a person and a woman and not just his mother and his father's wife. Part of looking into that love was what had him questioning the boundaries, morality, loyalty, and so many other things on 'normal' love, and the kind that Mary and Steve were offering him. 

"You don't have to leave yet, though, do you?" Mary asked as she reached for his other hand and pulled him toward's Steve's bed. 

"No. Not yet. But...I..." He couldn't meet their eyes, even as they led him to the bed. He felt both excited and very nervous. Mary was the first to kiss him, happy and eager. Steve no far behind as he spooned to Danny's other side and began to let his hands wander, finally able to really touch Danny in the way he's dreamed. Danny broke the kiss with Mary and turned his head and kissed Steve while Mary kissed her way down Danny's neck. 

He felt himself getting hard and he rutted against Steve's hips causing the other to moan into the kiss. Steve's shy demeanor was vanishing with each touch and kiss. He used his strength to flip Danny onto his back. Danny's shirt raised, and pants slightly lowered and somehow become unzipped, gave Steve and Mary a good view of Danny's abs and happy trail. Steve traced it with a delicate touch, amazed that he was finally able to. His hands dipped under Danny's pants and he got to finally wrap his fingers around Danny's cock. Danny moaned as he bucked into Steve's hand. 

"No fair...I wanna play too." Mary cooed. 

Steve chuckled a bit and with Mary's help, they lowered Danny's pants enough to unleash the beast he had in there. For a moment the McGarrett siblings just stared. Maybe a bit too long because Danny became uncomfortable He knew he was more than well endowed and sometimes he scared some of his partners, male or female, with his size.

"I...I should get going." He mumbled, trying to get up. 

Steve pushed him back down gently before his grip on Danny's cock tightened a bit and he began to stroke the blond. Danny bit his lip to bite back a moan. He bit even harder when he felt a tongue licking at the head of his cock. And then another licking up the shaft. He watched, panting, as his dick was tended to by both of his crushes. This was something out of a fantasy he would only dare to dream of in the darkest hour of the night. And yet, here it was a reality. He worked himself into a frenzy letting himself believe that this was possible and okay for him to accept. He wasn't completely a hopeless romantic and understood the risk. If anything came out, it was most likely that he and Mary might have a public relationship while coming back into the shadows to shower Steve with affection they couldn't give him in public. It would mean a lot of private dates like hiking or secluded beaches...or going out to another part of the island or a different island altogether to have the privacy and some security to not get caught. And maybe Steve would be forced to date another person...would they have to bring them in on their secret? Would Steve be forced to become a cheater just to live up to society's standards and yet still be with those he loved? 

And love? 

Sure, maybe Steve and Mary loved each other but did they love Danny? Or were they just in lust with him? 

How long exactly could this last? 

"Stop thinking," Mary ordered him. 

She had a mix of drool and his pre-cum on her chin, Steve matching her look...both with the juices and also expression. 

"Sorry." He replied with a blush. 

Steve wiped his mouth before he leaned in. The kiss was a lot softer than what Danny anticipated. "We'll take care of this...since we started it. But then we can just hang out for a bit, okay?"

"Y-yeah?" Danny asked. He wasn't sure what he expected. He doesn't know what to expect. To be just a part of their fucking or...to be a boyfriend?

"Mary and I have had this for a while. When it first started it was weird. We were weird around each other and it took a lot of brave talks. Since then we've been in sync. You're at the beginning of it. And we've been watching you...we like to think we know you. You're worried...and that's good. It means you care." 

"It's hard some days," Mary told him. "Not being able to hold Steve in public or kiss him when I want. I get jealous when other girls flirt with him." 

"It takes a lot for me not to bash other guy's heads in when I see them look at her hungrily. I can get away with it for a bit...being the older protective brother. But deep inside I get feelings about how fucked up this is. Because I want to tell them to get away. That they can love her like I can. They can't please her like I can." Steve said. 

"And you guys just...deal with it?" Danny asked. 

"We learn to. But it can be different. And we can plan now that we have you. But also remember Danny..." Mary began. 

Steve finished, "You have us now too." 

That made Danny smile. 

He had no idea how this would end. He wasn't sure how smooth their sailing was going to be or if the waters were going to be very choppy. All he knew was that he wanted them both. He could love them both. And he would fight for them both. 

"We've got each other. I...I like that. I like that a lot." 

Maybe Hawaii could be a paradise after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [MyTumblr](https://sealcommandermstark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
